Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatus and methods for the application of a surgical patch. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for the in situ application of a surgical patch during minimally invasive surgery.
Background
Surgical patches, such as hemostatic patches, are used in repair of defective tissues or organs to establish hemostasis. Hemostatic patches can be used as a supplement to or in conjunction with sutures, staples, or other medical attachment or fastening devices. Hemostatic patches can be used to provide hemostasis to the tissue or organ in need of treatment.
Self-affixing surgical patches are useful for application during open surgery where the surgical patch is applied in the form, i.e., shape, in which it is packaged. However, certain types of absorbable medical devices may be moisture sensitive, that is, they will prematurely react if exposed to moisture in the atmosphere or in the body. Therefore, an apparatus and method of transporting these patches without exposure to ambient or interstitial moisture is needed.